Coming Clean
by Greta Rules
Summary: One-Shot 'Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams' Gabriella has something important to tell Troy, somehow she ended up telling him in the rain. Troyella!


She sat on the window sill, looking at the cloud covered sky

**A/N: Just a short one – shot I wrote a few months back. I couldn't think of a title, and I was recently listening to this song, and it fit! I have been working on a couple other longer stories, but they will take a while. Enjoy! Greta Rules**

_Coming Clean_

She sat on the window sill, looking at the cloud covered sky. It had been a particularly normal day for Gabriella Montez. Wake up at home, mom off on a business trip so she was alone, go to school, hide her true feelings from her best friend, and go home, do homework, go to bed, and repeat.

You see Gabriella was best friends with East High's King, Troy Bolton. No one understood why they were friends, but they had been friends for so very long.

As Gabriella continued to stare out the window, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. The first thing she did was checked the caller ID. It was her other best friend Sharpay. "Hey Shar," she greeted her.

"Hey Gabs! So when are you going to tell Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously, no one knew her true feelings, and she hadn't planned for anyone to find out either.

"Tell him that you love him." she told her. Gabriella was shocked. There was no way any one knew about this, or was she that obvious?

As she just sat there thinking about what was just said Sharpay cut her off. "We all knew about it Gabs, everyone except Troy. If you don't tell him soon he'll be off to college and you'll probably never see him again. I bet if you left now you get to his house without either of his parents home yet. Good luck and call me when you get back with the details!" And with that Gabriella just sat there with the phone up to her ear, hearing only a dial tone.

She quickly hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys and a jacket and raced outside. After starting her car she quickly drove to Troy's house. Over and over again she was thinking of what to say to Troy. Should she just say right away, or wait and talk for a little bit? This was so confusing.

Much to Gabriella's disbelief she had arrived at Troy's house. There weren't any cars in the driveway, thankfully, but she parked across the street near a park anyways. It would be much more awkward if Troy's parents had been home.

As she made her way up to the front door, she kept replaying what she was going to say her in mind, while a slight drizzle had started overhead. But before her hand reached the doorbell, she saw Troy through the window. But what had upset Gabriella most was who was with him. On of the cheerleaders from school was all over him. She really hoped he was trying to get her off of himself, but couldn't tell through the tears forming in her eyes.

She turned away, trying to leave before he noticed, but her elbow hit the door bell. Noticing this she ran off. Not knowing were to go, Gabriella just ran down the street. The rain started to fall harder, blending with her tears. She could her name being called, but never turned around once.

Troy started chasing after her, being on the basketball team had really helped him catch up to her. "Brie, what's the matter?" he asked while grabbing her arm.

"Nothing," she replied as she turned around to wipe her tears so Troy wouldn't notice.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said, trying to get her to tell him what was the matter. You see even though the two were from different groups, Troy knew he was falling for Gabriella.

Gabriella knew she had two options. One, don't tell him and never have a chance to tell him again, or two, tell him and maybe he feels the same. After the long pause she finally broke it.

"I couldn't stand seeing you in there with another girl. I know we're best friends and we're not supposed to be anything more, I just feel there's more to it, like I…I might love you. I understand if you don't feel the same." she told him. Gabriella turned her back to Troy and started walking away with more tears running down her face, she had finally told him her feelings. After crossing the street she started to walk faster, she didn't want to face him again.

Troy stood there trying to take in what she had just said. She loves him. Wait… she loves him! It had finally clicked to him. She really loves him. Troy quickly ran to her, not wanting to lose her.

When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Do you really mean that Gabi? Everything you just said?" he asked.

She nodded her head, not making eye contact and answered softly, "Every word of it."

Troy stood there for a moment before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you too Brie." he said before capturing her in another kiss.


End file.
